


deserving

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Can be read as tasm or msm your choice, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Harry Osborn doesn't deserve a happy ending. So why would Peter stay?
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	deserving

**Author's Note:**

> Some sad harry, thank you msm discord for egging me on and actually getting me to write 
> 
> The original prompt for this:  
> https://madnessmelody.tumblr.com/post/101583399494/harry-knowing-his-relationship-with-peter-wont

Peter is perfect. He's smart, amazing, handsome, he's _everything_.

Harry is _not_. Harry is a mess and can't do anything right. Abandoned by his own father.

It wouldn't be long until Peter would abandon him as well.

Peter will leave when he's tired of him, his status, his money. Peter will leave when he's sick of Harry and what he has isn't enough for him anymore.

Harry isn't worthy of Peter and that will show itself sooner or later.

Why not make it happen sooner?

* * *

Harry found himself avoiding Peter when he could, knowing that maybe he wouldn't like being put off to the side like that. Maybe that would get him to stay away.

When he couldn't avoid Peter, he would send rude or scathing remarks, to push him away, to remove him.

_Please just leave-_

Days go by where Peter is ignored, his calls rejected, his texts only read.

Because who would love someone who doesn't care for you?

But Peter doesn't stop. The calls, the texts, everything keeps coming and it's not _right_. He's supposed to be angry, he's supposed to be tired of Harry.

But he isn't.

He finally corners Harry one day, tired and exhausted, but _there_.

"Harry," He speaks, "Why?"

Harry doesn't respond, but this is the moment. This is the moment that he's been preparing himself for. The moment he's been trying to make come faster so the inevitable hope of maybe Peter wanting to stay wouldn't come.

But Peter looks like he's about to cry as he pulls Harry into a hug. "I just want to talk to you."

"Talk?" Harry asks, "About what?"

"Har, you've been so distant. Something is wrong."

Peter is right. Something is wrong and it's Harry. Harry Osborn is useless, a spoiled brat, someone undeserving of anything, let alone Peter.

Harry Osborn isn't supposed to get a happy ending. He doesn't deserve one.

"Was it me?" Peter asks, and Harry crumbles. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Harry growls out, "No."

"Har, I'm sorry, I can make it up to you, I'll do anything. You mean so much to me-"

"No-!" Harry yells, "You're wrong."

"Har-"

"Don't. You're supposed to have gotten rid of me. You're to break up with me and find someone better, someone that deserves you," Harry shouts, knowing that getting Peter to accept this will save so much pain. "You're supposed to leave me alone, to leave me here. Everyone leaves and you will too because *that's just how it works,* Peter. That's how it's always been." Harry doesn't know if the other is listening or not, but by his expression, it's a yes. "You'll be tired of me soon enough, and why not get it over with when I still know it's gonna happen, Pete? When I still know it will happen?"

Peter stands dumbfounded, and they are in silence for a few moments.

"Go, _please._ "

But Peter doesn't go. He only hugs Harry again and doesn't let go. "No."

Harry struggles to escape, but damn Peter's dumb super spider strength. He attempts to throw a punch, but Peter easily dodges.

"Har, I'm not leaving."

"Yes you are, because that's how it's supposed to be!"

"No it's not. Harry, I love you and that's not going to happen."

"I don't-"

"Be quiet," Peter speaks and Harry stops struggling. "No matter how much you try to keep me away, I'll always come back. I wont leave you, Har. I love you."

Harry can't help but believe him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 💙❤


End file.
